


Nobody in SPN is straight huh?

by Galaxy_Juggalo



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First actual fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Im scared, Implied Character Death, Love Triangles, M/M, No cure for the mark of Cain, Smut, almost done season 10 so yay, deans a demon maybe???, helpppp me e, i just got into the SPN fandom 3 weeks ago, im gonna try, just for fun fic, maybe smut???, never written a smut so who knows, which means I’m gonna add in some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Juggalo/pseuds/Galaxy_Juggalo
Summary: After realizing that there is no cure for the Mark of Cain, Sam tries his best to keep Dean human, meaning he tries his best to keep Dean alive. Cas tries his best as well by distracting Dean from any dangerous cases, but it turns out that all the extra time Cas has with Dean plays into something bigger.





	Nobody in SPN is straight huh?

The ride back to the Bunker started out to be silent. Sam clearly defeated and staring out his side window, thinking. Castiel in the back seat, twiddling his thumbs and shifting his eyes at dean and then his hands. Dean had a smirk on his face, as if he knew there wasn’t an answer to their predicament, or maybe he thought the situation was funny. There was no music being played on the radio, just the sound of passing cars and occasional shifts in sitting positions. Every once and a while, Sam would turn to Dean and open his mouth as if to speak, but instead shut his pie-hole and stared back out the window.

Just before the trip back to the bunker began, Dean, Sam, Cas, and Crowley were all together. Crowley gave Dean the First Blade, who was going to have to use it on Cain, who was currently trapped in a building of sorts. Dean seemed eerily calm, even with the blade, but after he had defeated and killed Cain, Cain had told Dean that there was no cure for the mark. Dean already knew this would be the case, but Cain also told him that one day, Dean would kill Sam and end his story the same way his began. Afterwards, he gave the blade to Cas, and Crowley went back to Hell. Dean told Sam and Cas the news about the mark, but kept the other to himself. All Dean could do was hope that what Cain said wouldn’t happen and try to laugh it off.  
Once Baby started getting low on gas, They made a stop at a Gas-n-Sip. Sam went in to buy the gas and some snacks while Cas and Dean stood outside. Dean leaning against the car while Cas just stood, shifting his feet. Once Sam was inside the store, Cas spoke.  
“Dean, I’m so sorry.” Cas said softly.  
“Sorry for what Cas? There was nothing we could’ve done.” Dean said in his usual dramatic tone. “I knew there wouldn’t be a cure.”  
“I know, but I just wish there was. It pains me to see you and Sam struggle and it really pains me to see you both hide things from one another. I should’ve told you what Sam was doing when you became a demon. I’m sorry that I couldn’t help more.” Cas sighed. “You and Sam are all I have now and the thought of me losing you, I just don’t know.” He shook visibly a bit and Deans gaze softened.   
“Becoming human for a year really makes an angel that soft huh?” Dean joked, trying to lighten the mood. He gave Cas a small punch on the shoulder and smiled a bit. “We’ll be fine Cas, we always are.”   
Cas gave a small smile back. “Yeah, we always are.” They stared at each other until Sam walked out of the gas station.  
“What are you two up to?” Sam asked, carrying their usual snacks, 2 slices of pie, and some pork rinds for Cas. He might not need to eat, but he still liked the rinds.   
“Just a normal guy talk between two guys, nothing more Sammy.” Dean smiled and grabbed Cas’s shoulder, patting it twice again. Sam shrugged and got back into the impala. Dean and Cas looked back at each other before getting in themselves. This time, Dean turned on the radio and started signing along.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this was probably so cheesy but I’m trying while also dying. I hope you all enjoyed it if anyone actually read this mess. I’ll try to add more chapters when I can! This was a pretty short chapter ofc, it’s super late and I just wanted to get some things set up! I do know that the Book could cure Dean, but this is an au where the mark bang be cured at all. If you want to message me, go to my tumblr! rainbow-Noivern.tumblr.com   
> Comments mean the world to me!


End file.
